clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kwikmin
The game Kwikmin was a popular title on the Snowtendo Vii. In it, Kwiksilver and a Holyberden minion are forced to team up and scour Antarctica to pay off a massive debt they owed to the company. They use the help of strange puffles that have daisies growing out of their head to gather the items. Plot Kwiksilver finally had a day to himself, so he chose to spend it at Puff Flags. He entered the park and had a ball for hours, until Time Agency goons appeared out of nowhere in an attempt to detain him. Though Kwiksilver escaped their attacks, a large section of the park was destroyed in the fight. Kwiksilver was about to pursue when TurtleShroom and a fat Holyberden executive appeared out of nowhere and discovered the damage. It was clear that the debt was huge; five thousand Club Penguin Coins, in fact. As if that wasn't bad enough, TurtleShroom got word that a shipment of one hundred ten thousand Arcade Tokens headed for who knows where was somehow lost on the way to the trip, under the supervision of a newly-hired penguin named Lois. This loss had doubled his debt, plus some, at ten thousand one hundred Club Penguin Coins. The fat executive broke into tears and TurtleShroom decided to hold Kwiksilver accountable for this, along with Lois. Kwiksilver chuckled and pulled out his player card, about to hand it all over, but TurtleShroom (penguin) refused let him go easily. He had done that several times before, to bad consequences. The two corporate penguins turned away and discussed their matters. Kwiksilver, meanwhile, opened his satchel to do something or another, when he accidentally dropped an item he found during his travels. It caught the chubby executive's eye, and he appraised it at one hundred Coins! TurtleShroom (penguin) then had an idea. He ordered Lois, Kwiksilver, and the Executive to go across Antarctica in a box truck outfitted with special equipment that lets it float above the ground for high speed and performance. They were to, by any means necessary, recover any unowned item they could and sell it for Holyberden. The truck was also given an Artificial Intelligence for appraisal and advisory purposes. So, the three set out on their grand adventure, and Kwiksilver commented that he had obtained that item on a trip to the Uncharted States of Antarctica, and the unexplored parts of various Free Republics, and sometimes, underground. The journey would be perilous and difficult, because the items were sometimes bigger than a penguin and required a lot of effort to move. The group sighed, because they knew this would take a long time. Having arrived at a good starting location in Howler Canyon, the team embarked in search for treasure. He said that the items would always look weird and not of this world. Treasures would be bigger than them and heavy. While the Executive was listening to Kwiksilver, Lois wondered off and happened to see flowers (daisies, specifically) unnaturally growing in the snow. He picked them, and much to his surprise, there was a mutant puffle on the other end! Stumbling back, Lois told the other two about his somewhat freaky discovery. The daisy puffle mutant was wondering around aimlessly. Kwiksilver whistled at it and it mysteriously came to his side. He found that the mutant could be thrown, commanded, directed, and used to carry items. This would make the job a LOT easier, most definitely! Kwiksilver pridefully named them "Kwikmin", pormeantu of his name and the phrase "minions": "Kwikmin", or "Kwiksilver's Minions". Through a series of other odd discoveries, Kwiksilver and company learned about the Kwikmin. When they defeated an enemy or item, they carried it to an alien mother ship of sorts and had it disintegrated reassembled into the organic materials needed for new Kwikmin. The item was shaped like a head of cabbage, and the Executive unoriginality named it a "Cabbage". Through this trial-and-error learning, the team learned how to command Kwikmin. However, not all was well in this adventure. The Time Agency was determined to stop the team from succeeding- so that they could capture Kwiksilver -and they employed a huge array of beasts and machines to stop them from recovering treasure. Yet, Kwiksilver and friends pulled through, and they recovered countless "treasures" to repay Holyberden's burden. They leave triumphantly... -but they left Lois behind! Spoiler warning: plot and/or ending details follow! After all of the Holyberden debt is paid off, the box truck's AI informs the gang that there are more treasures in Antarctica worth saving. Lois was also missing; that dunderhead had been a pain in the side of the other two since the beginning (stirring up many enemies and accidentally killing his Kwikmin), so they didn't notice until they were far gone. TurtleShroom (penguin) agrees to assist the two (making him a playable character) in finding the treasures and Lois. They scour a new level and eventually find Lois in the bottom of the hardest cave, sitting a little too close to the end-boss for comfort. This end-boss rose up and attacked the three, but Lois was undisturbed and unharmed, as Kwiksilver, the Executive, and TSP fought with their Kwikmin to destroy it and collect its horde of treasure and weapons. Lois didn't do anything but watch. Eventually, when all of the weapons were removed, the end-boss was exposed and destroyed, and Lois was saved. Since the Truck's passenger cabin was full, he was stored in the back (which somehow held him and all of the enemies defeated in all caves, plus every treasure). The game ends with Kwiksilver being thanked by TurtleShroom (penguin) and the Executive. Lois also gets a promotion, and Kwiksilver becomes an honorary Holyberden employee, with a lifetime pass to Puff Flags. BONUS: If the player beats the game and collects every treasure, as well as finishing with at least sixty total of each type of Kwikmin, they get to unlock a bonus cut-scene that shows what really happened to the shipment of Tokens. In turns out that Lois stopped the train that it was being delivered on and traded the Tokens for a bunch of cash, that he used to purchase thousands upon thousands of carrots... which he ate in one sitting. No one ever found out. Spoilers end here. Characters Playable characters In the game, one can control three of four playable characters, and will often need them all to accomplish their goals. *Kwiksilver. **The brave protagonist of the game, Kwiksilver must venture with the Kwikmin and his friends to pay off the Holyberden debt. His whistle's sound effect is just that: a whistle. *Holyberden Executive. **A chubby penguin with large cheeks and a mustache, the Executive is one of the many Holyberden employees. He is assigned to travel with Kwiksilver and company and assist in the gathering of treasures. His whistle's sound effect is replaced with a cash register. *Lois. **The bumbling Noob, Lois is a newly hired Holyberden goon who "lost" a shipment of Tokens bound for bribary purposes. He has an insane appetite and is a very good cook. When he is forgotton, he wonders around and eventually befriends the end-boss, thinking that they left him behind on purpose. He quickly forgives Kwiksilver and crew after he learns the truth. His whistle's sound effect is that of a squeaking puffle. After his disappearence, he is replaced with TurtleShroom (penguin). *TurtleShroom (penguin). **The CEO and founder of Holyberden, and the former Dictator of the Clubb Phengin Weekee. TurtleShroom joins the gang after Lois goes missing, and he replaces Lois for the duration of play, even after he is found. His whistle is replaced with a Hallelujah chorus. Kwikmin Kwikmin are large-eyed puffles with small mouths and various odd body parts (depending on the type). They all have a daisy growing out of their head. There are different types of Kwikmin, each useful for different circumstances. "Normal" Kwikmin The "normal" Kwikmin come in the colors of red, yellow, and blue. They can be created on overworld levels by killing an enemy creature and carting them back to the Kwikmin's matching Cabbage/mothership. * Red Kwikmin are impervious to fire and also have bulbous noses. * Yellow Kwikmin are impervious to electricity and boast a set of fangs. They are the strongest of the normal Kwikmin because of this. * Blue Kwikmin are the only Kwikmin that can swim. They have extra fur and can breathe underwater. All other Kwikmin drown if in the water too long. "Special" Kwikmin The "special" Kwikmin come in the colors of white, purple, and orange. They can only be created through special flowers that, when another type of Kwikmin is tossed into, turns them into these types. Said flowers are exclusively nderground and are in a somewhat limited supply. Any Kwikmin * Purple Kwikmin are three times the size of any normal Kwikmin and twice as big as a normal puffle. They have the strength of ten Kwikmin. However, they are also only half as fast as other Kwikmin and they can not be thrown far. Throwing them directly on an enemy stuns the enemy. * White Kwikmin are impervious to poison and are the smallest of the Kwikmin. They have black eyes with white pupils, instead of the normal eye color scheme. * Orange Kwikmin are impervious to explosions and can detect treasures buried under the surface of the soil. Some treasures can only be found with an orange Kwikmin. They sport a large, light-blue dot on their front. Gameplay Basic controls Players play as Kwiksilver, the Executive, and Lois (TSP later on). The player can only control one character at a time, the others just follow if they are nearby or stand still if afar. The Kwikmin follow whoever is being controlled. Kwikmin can be thrown or directed on the ground to perform tasks, mainly consisting of killing enemies and picking up and carrying treasure. When they are doing something, they can be whistled at to return to the player's side. Kwikmin carry out a task assigned dunless they are whistled at, complete it, or get eaten/killed. The player can also divide the three characters and Kwikmin and switch between them, manuvering them independently to key positions to get more done or divide and conquer. The onbject of the game is to use the Kwikmin to find, locate, and carry treasure from its resting point to the box truck, while survivng the enemies and other factors in the way. Levels The levels in Kwikmin are divided into two types: Overworld and Subterranian. *''Overworld'' levels are where red, yellow, and blue Kwikmin can be generated throught the Cabbage motherships, and where a few choice treasures rest. They also serve as a navigation to the mouths of various caves (the Subterranian levels). When above ground, there is a time limit to each game day. When time runs out, the characters pass out to fatigue and are picked up by the box truck. Any Kwikmin not under a character's control at that point or near the mothership(s) dies. *''Subterranian'' levels are the caves, caverns, buildings, and other forms of enclosed spaces. Here, there is no time limit (for inexplicable reasons). Players can not produce more Kwikmin in subterranian levels, but they can convert normal Kwikmin to special Kwikmin if they are fortunate enough to locate a flower. While deceased enemies are disintegrated and formed into new Kwikmin in the Overworld levels, they are stored in the box truck and added to the money count in the Subterranian levels. Players can only escape Subterranian levels if they find an escape hole (indicated by a shining light from above) for the box truck to go through, if all of their Kwikmin die, or if all three playable characters die. Treasures The biggest object of the game is to collect Treasures. These treasures are oversized, heavy novelty items that are not from the CPFW universe. Often, they are pictures or posters of weird or random concepts and enigmas, or giant rubber duckies and other such giant nonsense, like potted plants, footstools, crowns, snowglobes, cables, and machine parts. Treasures are usually worth one hundred Coins or so, and there are over two hundred to find. To win the game, the player needs to collect every treasure. Gallery Trivia *This is a direct parody of the old, popular Nintendo game, Pikmin II. *Kwiksilver is a parallel of the games main protagonist, Olimar, the Kwikmin are Pikmin, Lois is Louie, and TSP and the Executive are each parallels of the President/CEO of the company in debt. * Kwiksilver himself gave the rights to his name to Snowtendo, in exchange for a free Snowtendo DS and one hundred and fifteen bananas. See also * Kwiksilver * Holyberden Category:Video Games Category:games Category:Snowtendo Category:Parodies